Step stools are well-known and are employed for various reasons in both domestic and industrial settings. In the broadest sense, a step stool can be virtually any readily portable physical structure that can rest on a horizontal or ground surface and provide a support surface raised from the ground surface at a distance suitable for stepping up to the support surface. There are many physical structures that can provide such a support surface.
To improve the utility of the basic step stool, many manufacturers have designed their step stools with auxiliary features. For instance, some step stools provide an intermediate support surface that is maintained below the main support surface. Such an intermediate support surface could be used as an aid to reaching the higher elevated main support surface, or the intermediate support surface could serve as a platform of support when the additional height provided by the main support surface is not needed. Some step stools are designed to fold to a storage position to increase portability and facilitate storing the stool. Yet others include tool box type compartments to increase the utility of the step stool. Clearly, in the step stool arts, there is a drive to increase the utility of the step stool so that it does more than simply provide an elevated support surface to stand upon.
A particularly desirable type of step stool, especially in industrial settings, includes retractable casters. The step stool rides on spring-loaded casters, wherein the springs are sufficiently strong to force the base of the step stool off of the ground surface so that the step stool may ride on the casters, but are sufficiently weak so that, when an individual steps onto or sits upon the step stool, the lift of the springs is overcome and the base of the step stool engages the ground surface to remain stationary and provide a stable support. Such step stools may be moved simply by pushing them along the ground with one's foot, eliminating the need to bend down and pick up the step stool to place it where it is needed. A step stool of this type is produced by Cramer, Inc., under the brand name Kik-Step®. In industrial settings, such a step stool can be kicked around the work area, allowing the worker to carry additional needed items in his hands.
In many industrial or service settings, step stools are employed to aid a worker in reaching and working on a workpiece. For example, a mechanic may employ a step stool to stand on to work on portions of a car supported on a hydraulic lift. The mechanic may choose to sit on the stool while working on other parts of the car, such as the wheels and brakes, with the car only slightly elevated on the lift. In any event, for the example given, the need for additional or focused light on the work area of the car is always problematic. The present invention seeks to improve the common step stool for such applications, although it will be appreciated that the applications for the step stool disclosed herein are not limited to such industrial settings. Moreover, the invention herein is also directed to transportable and positionable lighting devices to illuminate work areas.